deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercule Satan Vs Chun-Li
Description Dbz Vs Street Fighter! They are both expert material artist's, they have similar views of justice and protecting the innocent, are admired by the world for their heroic deeds and Hercule is called "The Strongest Man in the World" by the public and Chun-Li has been christened "the Strongest Woman". So will win this fight? '' Interlude "Your technique means nothing if your not using your talents for the betterment of humanity. "- Gene Dunn These 2 expert material artist protect the innocent and fight for justice with the best of their abilities. For their heroic deeds they admired by the whole world. Hercule Satan the World Material Arts Champion who defeated Cell... so they say and Majin Buu... technically that's kinda true. And Chun-Li the Strongest Female Street Fighter who stopped M. Bison and his criminal empire. Im RandomnessLord1999 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle. Polls Who do you think will win? Hercule Satan Chun Li Hercule While he is nothing compared to the Z Fighters and has been a gag and joke character for so long he is still extremely powerful by human standards. Maybe if this was the original DB, Hercule might've been a very legitimate competitor. He just happened to be an entire series late to the game. Hercule is very talented in martial arts, being able to beat opponents twice his size in hand-to-hand combat. In his fight against Spopovich he skillfully dodged the big brute's attacks before kicking him across and out of the arena with ease. He has beaten some of the strongest humans on the planet, beat down 2 armed thugs very easily and quickly, and he also took down a group of zombies without any weapons. He has won the World Material Arts Tournament over 20 times though most of the time by cheating. Not counting any of the Z Fighters he is the top martial artist on Earth in the Dbz universe. He pulled 4 city buses. The average weight of a city bus can be 20,000 to 40,000 lbs meaning Hercule was pulling 80,000 to 160,000 lbs or 40 to 80 tons. And then he ripped 3 phonebooks in half not using the phone book trick but brute force. While this may not sound to impressive to you Mythbusters has proven it takes 2 tank's to rip one in half with pressure alone and he ripped 3 with his bare hands. He karate chopped 14 concrete roof titles in half and later after Cell's defeat he karate chopped 19. This was 7 years before the Buu saga so who know's many titles he can chop in half by now? For speed he was able to perform the rapid movement technique. He moved fast enough to evade an assailant's sight and nearly dodged a bullet but didn't and was shot down. But he still moved so fast that he vanished from sight. Considering no human that doesnt use Ki was able to perform this technique it is very likely he's much faster than the fastest humans and from how close he came to dodging that bullet (The average bullet of a pistol travels at 2,500 feet per second which is around 1,700 mph) we can definitely say that he is capable of traveling at speeds over a hundred mph but probably less than 1000 mph. His durability is insane he has survived hits from the strongest Dbz villains such as Cell, Majin Buu, and even Omega Shenron. Though they were holding back a lot this is still impressive. Even if these are gags he also survived a brutal beating from Mercenary Tao (who was strong enough to take on Goku who at the time was stronger than Roshi), being hit against a mountain, jumping off a cliff, and being slammed through a brick wall after being lightly punched by Kid Trunks. His attacks arent too impressive mostly just punches and kicks with cool names like Dynamite Kick and Megaton Punch. Though he has other moves such as the King of Dreamers where he hits the opponent with several kicks and punches, he then throws them behind himself. His Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch involves punching the opponent several times, then uses a much more powerful punch to finish them off. His arsenal includes a Jetpack that he can use for flight and to give his kicks and punches a speed boast. He can even fight in the air with it. He also has smoke-bombs, grenades, a handgun, and a rocket launcher. In spite of showing many signs of greed and cowardice, Mr. Satan is still a fundamentally honorable, decent, sensitive and kind-hearted man. He genuinely cares about protecting the innocent and fighting for justice to the best of his abilities, and is prone to violent and righteous anger when faced with the abuse of helpless innocents by villains. He shows moments of great courage when his family and friends are threatened by evil. Mr. Satan's true colors are foreshadowed when he risks his life to get Android 16's head near Gohan, which leads to Gohan's transformation to Super Saiyan 2. In the Majin Buu Saga, Mr. Satan is revealed to be a fundamentally good man as opposed to the arrogant showboat persona he exhibits, and his bravery and kindness towards the good Majin Buu play a major role in Kid Buu's defeat at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. So the chump is a champ after all? ''Hercule: Now it's your turn! (Kicks the bazooka out of the gunman's arms before giving him a beating and knocking him off a cliff.) ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUMRaEIUlLY 0.30 to 1:00 Chun-Li Everything about Chun-Li is iconic. Since Street Fighter II made her one of gaming's first major female heroes, the self-described "Strongest Woman in the World" has been one of the franchise's fiercest competitors. Driven by her quest to avenge her father, Chun-Li's never-ending efforts to take down M. Bison are one of Street Fighter's most compelling stories. She is a well-trained detective and highly skilled crime fighter. She is also an expert martial artist well-versed in many Chinese martial arts. She even created her own fighting style after enough experience and founded her own martial arts dojo to teach children how to fight. Much of her basic moves involved brute force mixed with agility for a mixed fighting style in many cases, while also focusing on Chun-Li's thigh-build giving her various types of kicking attacks. Chun-Li's fighting style is built around lightning-fast flurries of hard-hitting kicks. Between her immense strength and blinding speed, Chun-Li is one of the series' most balanced physical fighters. Her kick's are strong enough to send grown men flying and she once kicked a man higher than 20 feet in the air. She is also a consistent match for Ryu in their battles, she has kicked Vega through a solid brick wall while injured, choke slammed E. Honda who weights 300 pounds, and defeated four martial artists while blinded. Her signature move is the Hyakuretsukyaku also called the One-Hundred Rending kicks. Using this move she delivers a rapid flurry of kicks that are so fast they appear as blurs of movement to her opponent. This move can also be performed while jumping in the air. Many other of her moves involve kicking with high speed such as the Spinning bird attack, Hazanshu, Tenshokyaku, and Senretsukyaku. Most her kicks move so fast that they appear as nothing less than blurs. Her Kikoken is a' quick blue projectile attack that functions similarly to a Hadoken. Her Tensei Ranka attack gives off a large shockwave and her Kikosho technique involves charging and firing a huge blast of energy capable of destroying a large forest area. She is a very fast street fighter who utilizes multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. She is fast enough to react too and dodged bullets as well as keep up with with Ryu, M. Bison, Charlie, and other Street Fighters with ease. For durability she can take extensive beatings from the likes of Juri Han, has shrugged off being slammed into a wall by a large Sonic Boom explosion and survived M Bison's suicide explosion. Chun-Li is a resourceful and dedicated officer of the law with a strong sense of justice that rivals that of her father, as she strongly believes in protecting the innocent and saving the lives of others. She is a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous woman, and is often the voice of reason. As an official of Interpol, she takes her work as a cop with pride (showing pride at what she does when she saves another), outside of her duty as a cop, she has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. Chun-Li however, is not without her flaws, as she has shown to get very competitive with criminals in Street Fighter media, and does not take kindly to those who insult her pride as a cop. Because of her devotion to justice, she often becomes allies and friends with other soldiers and cops. Additionally, she has shown great resilience and determination in pursuing intense crime organizations, such as Shadaloo. I wonder if Chuck Norris would be impressed of her kicks? ''Chun-Li: Try and dodge this! Hosenka! (Chun-Li does her Hosenka attack combo on M Bison) '' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1dK_mEPq8M Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In the stadium of the World Martial Arts tournament, the crowd is cheering as the announcer gets on the mic. Announcer: Alright everyone are you ready for the final round of the World's material arts tournament?! (The Crowd cheer's louder answering his question) Announcer: We have our hero and savior... the champion himself... Hercule Satan! A majority of the crowd goes nuts as their beloved savior Satan steps in the ring. In the front row are his daughter Videl her boyfriend Gohan and the other Z Fighters. Announcer: And his opponent... Chun Li! The female Street Fighter enters the ring as well and she also gets a good round of applause from the crowd especially from her good friends and fellow street fighters who are also present in the front row. Announcer: Chun Li is an expert material artist who is known as the strongest women in the world from where she comes from and just like our hero Mr. Satan she is admired by the world for her heroic deeds. I think we are in for the battle of century between the world's strongest man and probably strongest women! (The crowd goes wild) Hercule: (His thoughts) I don't know what she's capable of or even if she's stronger than she looks but she made it here to the world tournament for a reason so she must indeed be a very capable fighter or maybe a trickster like them *Moves his eyes towards the z fighters in the front row*. Either way this a battle I cannot afford to lose especially with the whole world watching. *Starts feeling worried but hides it with his game face* Im sure she isn't known as the strongest women in the world for nothing... *Starts manning up* But I also didn't become world champion for nothing and even before I was known as the savior of the world I was the strongest fighter on this planet and I still am. You better be scared little lady because I'm going whoop ya that's a Mr. Satan guarantee. Announcer: All right, fighters, are you ready? Chun Li: Not just yet. *She starts walking toward him.* Hercule: *Raises his eyebrow* Hmm? Chun Li: Sir, before we fight I must say it's an honor battling you. Hercule: Uh, thanks? Chun Li: While I have done many great things that the world recognizes such as bringing down Shadaloo and avenging my father's death you have saved this whole world from Cell and deserve all the fame and glory you have. Hercule: *Smiles* Why thank you, I appreciate your kind words Chun Li. But I'm afraid flattery wont favor ya victory against the world champ. Chun Li: Maybe it wont but my strong fighting spirit will as well as the strength I have from the support of all my friends here who have always been at my side. *Ryu in the audience raises a thumbs up* Hercule: Well little lady I wish you the best of luck. Your probably gonna need it. Chun Li: *Winks at him* Maybe I will, maybe I wont. I admire your heroism Mr. Satan but dont expect that means I'll be holding back or going easy on you. Hercule: I expect nothing less. Announcer: Well lets get started then shall we? Hercule: I'm going to be a gentleman and let the lady go first. Show the world champ what you can do Chun Li. Chun Li: Gladly She rushes to infront of Hercule Satan and stands on one leg and before he can block or counter her she quickly delivers rapid flurry of kicks to his chest, gut, and face with her other leg. The kicks are so fast they appear as blurs of movement. She then jumps in mid air and delivers another flurry of lightning kicks to his face alone. She stops kicking and lands back on her feet to look at Hercule Satan who is in a dizzying swoon. Chun Li: That was one of my signature attacks the Hyakuretsukyaku or the One-Hundred Rending Kicks attack. And if you like that move then you'll love this one champ. She then performs a spinning air kick attack on Mr. Satan which sends him flying about 20 feet in the air screaming like the coward he is. As he falls back down continuing to scream she takes a step back letting him fall down infront of her. Chun Li: *Chuckles* That's right, fall to your knees... just like every other man who dared to challenge me! Hercule: *He looks up to her* How did you...? Chun Li: Didn't take me seriously because I'm a woman? Look what happened. Announcer: She nearly knocked him out of the arena in just a few moves! I can see those folks weren't kidding when they said she was the strongest women in the world. But surely she's not strong enough to beat the champion and dethrone him is she? Hercule: *Quickly jumps back up* Uh... Ha I was just holding back to entire time for the lady. But now it...is... on! Hercule gets into a battle phase Announcer: Now it's Mr. Satan's turn! Let's see how the champ will teach her not to mess with him! Hercule: Dynamite Kick! He leaps towards his opponent delivering a flying kick to her face. The kick knocks her off her feet and sends her across the arena but she quickly jumps back on her feet before she is kicked off the arena. Announcer: I have a feeling the champ's just getting started and that right now he's going to prove that feeling right. Hercule: Oh Yeah! In retribution for the Hyakuretsukyaku and Tenshokyaku attacks she performed on him Mr. Satan charges to her and delivers punches to her gut. After the dozen punch he stops and gives her a second to put her hands to her stomach in pain but then he delivers a few kicks to her face before grabbing a hold of her and throwing her over his shoulder into the air. In mid air she makes sure to land back on her feet behind him. He turns his head to face her. She charges and tries to deliver another kick but he quickly turns around and blocks the kick with his arm. He then tries to deliver a punch to her face but she moves her head in time and dodging it. He tries to deliver another one but she dodges it as well by quickly jumping into a handstand. She spins her upside-down body around attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades delivering many kicks to Hercule's face. He stops for a sec to put his hand to his face giving her the chance to attack him again. If the One-Hundred Rending Kicks attack wasnt bad enough for him then this one was sure was. Senretsukyaku aka Thousand Rending Legs attack. She slides forward to him delivering a flurry of kicks similar to the Hyakuretsukyaku but does it continuously while moving herself and him forward leaving behind blur's of herself. She ends the string with a powerful frontal kick that knocks Hercule off his feet and she jumps back a few feet away to the spot she was at before performing the attack. He gets up and he looks to Chin Lu who is in a battle phase waiting for him to make the next move. While half the crowd is cheering on for Chin Lu the other half crowd are silent and in shock of how their undefeated world champion is actually losing a fight. Hercule: (Thoughts) She's good too good. I need to end this battle right now by getting her off the arena. Mr. Satan gets back into a battle stance and gestures his right hand for her to come at him. She leaps towards him to deliver a Hazanshu. Hercule smiles as he performs the rapid movement technique disappearing before she could deliver her attack. The crowd gasps at this and Chun Li wonders where her opponent has gone. Chun Li: Hey where did you go?! ...: Right behind you! As she turns around Hercule delivers a powerful punch that launches her off the field and into a brick wall. On impact the brick wall shatters and she falls down to the ground. Announcer: Mr. Satan has triumph once again! Crowd: *Cheers* Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! As Mr. Satan does his victory dance Chun Li emerges from the pile of rubble and starts charging her Kikosho in her palms by gathering ki energy around her. Chun Li: I cant lose, I wont lose, I don't know how to lose. I will win... for my father! Crowd: It seems the challenger isn't ready to quit. She's either braver or stupider than I thought if she wants to go round 2 with the champion. When Hercule turns around to see her charging her attack he backs up in fear being reminded of Goku's kamehameha. As the crowd watches in amazement the Street Fighters in the front row smile at the thought of their friend unleashing her ultimate attack and finishing the fight while the Z Fighters and Videl have worried looks on their faces knowing well that Hercule cant survive a massive Ki blast. Hercule: (Thoughts) Oh no. I got do something and quick! Chun Li leaps from her spot to infront of Hercule and points her palms at him firing her attack. A huge blast of Kikoken energy nearly engulfs the both of them but Hercule activates his jetpack on his back and flies into the air dodging the attack. The crowd boo's at this. Announcer: What this? Is Mr. Satan cheating? Hercule: Oh I'm the cheater? This little lady lost fair and square but she couldn't accept defeat so she resorted to using her cheap tricks. If anyone's a cheater it's her! The crowd stops booing and chatters agreement with one another while the Z Fighters and Street Fighters roll their eyes. The fight continues as Hercule takes out several smoke bombs from his robe and throws them at Chun Li. She gags as she gets surrounded by a thick cloud of smokes that makes it hard for her to see and predict her opponents next move. Hercule flys and delivers a powerful kick to her back making her get on her knees in pain. She slowly gets up and Hercule proceeds to fly around her delivering many punches and kicks to her at all directions for a while. For the second time he grabs a hold of her and throws her in the air. This time he flys up and delivers a punch to her gut then he flys slightly above her and does a Double Axe Handle like attack on her. He raises his fist's and slams them down on her back sending her back down to the ground. She struggles to get up while the crowd continues to cheer for Mr. Satan. (Her friends cheer for her and give her encouraging words) She gets back on her feet and Mr. Satan flies behind her ready to deliver another kick to her back but she dodges with a flying flip. At the right moment she brings herself down stomping on the jetpack with one of her feet damaging causing it to send Hercule spinning out of control in the air, screaming like his opponent from the last tournament before he crash lands on his head. He slowly gets up rubbing his head. He hears her Hercule: (Thoughts) I didn't want to have to come this far but... He pulls out a rocket launcher and turns to her before pointing it at her and fires at his target. Chun Li uses her Kikosho as a shield blocking the missile. Hercule fires several more but she use's draws more energy increasing her Kikosho power and size and it blocks the other firing missile with complete ease. She continues walking towards him. Hercule: (Thoughts) What am I going to do? What am I going to do? *A light bulb appears over's his head.* Chun Li wait! Chun Li: ... Hercule: Victory is yours. Chun Li: I knew you would come to your sense, Satan. Announcer: What's this? The champion is surrendering? I dont believe it. (The crowd boo's once again) Someguy: Is that really your dad Videl? Videl: Nope. Ryu: This guy's not as stupid as I thought. Hercule: Please expect this gift to your victory. *He offer's her a handheld gaming console with the game Street Fighter* Chun Li: For me? Your too kind. *She takes the gaming console and plays Street Fighter on versus mode. She chooses her own character against M Bison* Hercule: While you play, Ill um be over there. *Points to the other side of the arena before quickly dashes to it for cover* Chun Li continues playing the game until Hercule takes out a red button and presses it causing an explosion to occur at where Chun Li is standing. Hercule laughs but his laughs are short lived when the smoke clears to reveal Chun Li completely unharm. Hercule: (Thoughts) Are you kidding me? Chin Lu: *Turns her head over to him* Trying to win by lying and cheating huh?I expected a lot more from the champion and savior of the world. I wonder if the only way to got this far was through lies and cheats. Im starting to wonder if your really the one who defeated Cell and not the Z Fighters here. The crowd gasps Announcer: She dares to speak to our champion like that? I think she needs a lesson in etiquette and Hercule will be teaching her a lesson right now! The crowd mutters to one another at what Chun Li claim to them which causes Hercule to shake in fear. He worries at the thought of being exposed to the public as a phony. The World Material Arts Champion cannot let that happen and it seems the only solution in preventing it is to defeat his opponent. They both rush towards each other and trade blows for a while. They both deliver many punches to each other while the dodging the others punches. Chin Lu jumps into the air and delivers another flurry of kicks but Hercule blocks them before grabbing a hold of her leg and swings her around before letting her go and throwing her to the wall but this time she does a wall jump jumping back to the arena and continues to engage in their barrage of punches. Hercule trips her with his leg causing her to fall down. He delivers a punch to where her face is but she quickly dodges it causing him to get his hand stuck in the floor he punched through. He grabs his arm with his other one trying to pull it out but before he could he turns to his opponent who charges and fires a small Kikosho at him which launches him off the arena into the brick wall like he did with her and like Trunks once did with him. She charges another Kikosho. Hercule gets up and charges to her as fast as he can. Using all his strength his delivers his most powerful punch to her to end the fight. But at the last second she fires a very large Kikosho blast that they as well as the entire arena grounds get engulf in. After the blast clears up the arena is smoking and Hercule who is charred black smoking is on the ground defeated. The crowd says silent for a brief moment before cheering Chun Li on. Audience: I cant believe it! The champion has never known defeat! But it seems we have a new World material arts champion now. Chun Li: No! I must decline. Question marks appear over the crowd's heads Chun Li: While I have defeated the World material arts champion that doesnt mean that I deserve the title more than he does. I already have my place in the world at home with my friends and at my dojo. And he has his as your champion and hero. The crowd claps as the burnt Hercule slowly raises a thumbs up. '''K. O A paramedic team puts the crispy Hercule on a bed before carrying him out the arena and Chun Li exits the stadium and her friends congratulate her. Results Wow. She wrecked him. I guess sweet Chun Li isnt a Saint and... just kidding I just had to make that pun. Mr. Satan was stronger than her but she outclassed him in just about every other category. Especially in speed and durability. While he has survived being hit by the strongest Dbz villains and was able to perform the Rapid Movement technique that doesn't change the fact that he wasn't durable enough to take a bullet nor fast enough to dodge it. Chun Li has reacted to and dodged bullets and kept up with some of the fastest Street Fighters with ease. She survived a large Sonic Boom explosion and Bison's suicide explosion (Which created a beam that reached space). While Hercule has won many battles against the strongest of Human's on earth and worked his way to the top to becoming world champ most of his battles where won through cheating. Chun Li has more wins to her name and has held her own against some of the strongest Street Fighters before. Like many Street Fighters Chun Li has her own unique set of skills, attacks, combo's, and techniques that have help her well in many of the battles she's had. Most of Hercule's attack's are just regular kicks and punches nothing really special or unique. Satan's arsenal of tricks didn't save him either because Chun-li has dodged faster things then his jet pack and she has fought and defeated men with guns and other such weapons. Plus her Kiko Sho can act as a shield blocking the rocket launcher missiles. As I have said she already survived 2 large explosions so as if that Game Boy Bomb could have done little more than scratch her. She was the faster, more durable, and skilled and capable fighter. And the champ once again or as always is the chump. The winner is Chun-Li. Polls 2 Was this a good fight and do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Next time... Let's see if Hercule will fair better against Russia's Red Cyclone than Chun Li. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Street Fighter vs DBZ Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:RandomnessLord1999